Kiss Into The Darkness
by Aqua Titania
Summary: Jangan! Jangan sekali-kali terbujuk oleh ucapannya. Jangan pula kau menatap mata terkutuknya. Kerena, sekali kau masuk, tak akan ada jalan untukmu keluar. Meski kau mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu, menumpahkan seluruh air matamu untuk membukanya. Kau tak akan pernah bebas dan jiwamu akan dikurung bersamanya. Bersama kegelapan abadi. #14SHE/prompt: Kiss


**Kiss Into The Darkness by Aqua Titania**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Charakter: **Sasuke Uchiha as Hades & Hinata Hyuuga as Pesephone

**Rate**: T

**All standart warning applied**

Sebuah fic hadiah(yang kecepetan dikasih) ulang tahun **Rika Hime-sama** sekaligus event **#14SHE**/prompt: **Kiss**

* * *

Satu sentuhan.

Ya, hanya dengan satu sentuhan, dengan ajaib sesuatu tumbuh dari udara kosong. Mencuat dari dalam tanah, berbentuk tunas hijau. Tumbuh, terus tumbuh hingga memiliki sulur panjang, dan pada bagian ujungnya terbentuk sebuah kuncup beraneka warna.

Mekar sempurna sedetik kemudian.

Adalah Hinata―gadis keturunan dewa―yang mampu melakukan hal menakjubkan seperti itu. Rambutnya hitam laksana dewi malam. Matanya terlihat menawan, bagaikan bulan purnama dan ia dikaruniai wajah yang menyaingi Aphrodite sang Dewi Kecantikan. Beberapa dewa memuji kecantikannya, sedangkan para dewi pun takjub sekaligus iri saat melihat rupanya untuk pertama kali.

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut tinggal sendirian di dalam kubah setengah lingkaran―kubah tersebut dibuat dari kaca khusus oleh ibunya dan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuatnya. Ibunya bahkan meminta bantuan dari dewa-dewa besar untuk menciptakan sebuah tempat yang dapat memancarkan sinar matahari setiap saat, dan dengan sedikit gerombolan awan putih yang menghiasinya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana ia diciptakan, atau berapa lama ia hidup di sini. Sepuluh? Limapuluh? Seratus tahun? Atau seribu tahun? Entahlah. Mungkin karena terlalu lama hidup, ia sampai lupa menghitung waktu. Yang jelas, umurnya masih tergolong muda daripada dewa dan dewi agung yang tinggal di atas sana―Olympus. Ya, memang membosankan, hidup selama ratusan tahun dan melakukan hal-hal rutin setiap hari. Apalagi Hinata hanya seorang dewi minor yang kekuatannya tidak terlalu bermanfaat saat peristiwa genting terjadi.

Bisa dibilang, Hinata hanya satu dari lima dewi bunga yang ada di sini. Keahliannya hanyalah merubah sebuah bibit menjadi bunga yang indah. Tidak sehebat Naruto, sang Dewa Matahari yang mampu mengendalikan siang, dan―dengan sinar hangatnya, mampu menghidupkan seluruh makhluk di dunia, termasuk bunga-bunganya.

Saat ini sang Dewi Bunga sedang duduk sendirian. Kedua tangannya menopang berat dagunya. Matanya menatap arak-arakan awan yang mengantung di langit biru buatan Uranus―salah satu teman ibunya.

"Hah―"

Hinata mendesah, tatapannya terlihat bosan. Dengan malas-malas telunjuknya berputar-putar pada udara kosong dan dalam sekejap sesuatu tumbuh dari dalam tanah. Meliak-liuk bagaikan ular hijau.

"Neji-_nii_," dewi bunga itu memanggil seseorang. Tangannya sekarang menyentuh ujung sulur hijau tersebut, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Detik berikutnya sosok berambut cokelat panjang sudah ada di sampingnya, "Anda memanggil hamba, Hinata-_sama_?"

Neji, nama sosok itu, bersimpuh di depan Hinata.

Jika sekali lihat, mereka terlihat serupa, dengan rambut panjang dan warna pupil yang sama. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari keduanya. Neji memiliki ujung kuping yang sedikit lancip dan kulit yang sangat pucat, khas bangsa _elf_. Bangsa _elf_ adalah salah satu makhluk yang hidup di Olympus dan yang secara turun temurun bertugas melindungi para dewa dan dewi. Mereka adalah bangsa yang setia dan patuh pada majikannya. Dan Neji adalah salah satu keturunan _elf_ air dan bertugas untuk menjaga sang Dewi Bunga―Hinata.

"Apa aku benar-benar dilarang keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu adalah perintah dari Nyonya Besar, Hinata-_sama_,"ucap Neji sambil menunduk, sempat ia sedikit melirik sulur-sulur yang tumbuh di samping majikannya. Tumbuh dengan cepat dan banyak, di beberapa tempat bahkan sudah menghasilkan bunga.

"Tapi aku bosan," lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Manik bulannya menatap Neji dengan _nelangsa_, kemudian pandangannya berpindah pada kebun bunga ciptaannya sendiri. Beraneka macam bunga tumbuh di ruang berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebut. Mulai dari bunga carnation, iris, daffodil, daisy, lily, mawar, delphinium, gladiol, krisan sampai aster sekalipun ada di sini. Beraneka warna dan rupa. Kelopak matanya tertutup, setelah itu Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam wangi campuran bunga-bunga tersebut. Biasanya perasaannya akan membaik saat ia melakukan aktifitas itu, namun saat ini, kegiatan itu tidak berarti banyak untuk Hinata.

"Dan kapan _Kaa-san_ pulang? Sudah lima kali musim semi aku tidak melihatnya."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengeluh. Ia sudah teramat bosan terkurung seumur hidup di kubah tersebut, dan rasa bosannya makin menjadi karena ibunya tidak pernah menjenguknya lagi sejak lima tahun belakangan. Ia kecewa dan sedih, karena Hinata beranggapan ibunya pergi dan melupakan dirinya, meninggalkan Hinata terjebak di kubah kaca seorang diri.

"Kalau itu saya kurang tahu. Maafkan ketidaktahuan hamba, Hinata-_sama_," ucap Neji, lengkap dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Neji-_nii_. Aku hanya bosan terkurung di sini. Kadang aku iri padamu, kau bahkan pernah melihat hitamnya malam, cerahnya bulan, dan keindahan dari kelap-kelip bintang. Sedangkan aku―," Hinata membuang nafas, "―seumur hidup aku bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari sangkar emas ini."

Hinata melirik Neji, meminta―paling tidak menceritakan pemadangan di luar sana. Namun _elf _berambut cokelatitu tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di luar? Apa sangat berbahaya, sampai-sampai _Kaa-san_ melarangku ke sana?"

Hinata semakin mendesak Neji dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Namun Neji tetap pada pendiriannya dan Hinata mendengus kesal ketika melihat sikap bungkam Neji. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau Neji tidak akan menceritakan hal menarik di luar sana, karena ia sudah dilarang ibunya untuk tidak menceritakan hal-hal berbau dunia luar.

Dengan wajah cemberut dan tatapan tidak suka, Hinata berkata, "Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik Hinata-_sama_."

Dengan rasa bersalah Neji meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tengah padang bunga berwarna-warni, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk dalam-dalam pada sang majikan.

* * *

.

.

"_Sekalipun, jangan pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari tempat ini, Hinata."_

"_Tapi kenapa, _Kaa_-_san_?"_

"_Di luar sangat berbahaya, Hinata. Dan _Kaa_-_san_ tidak ingin kau terluka. Berjanjilah untuk tetap tinggal di sini!"_

"_Uhm… Baiklah, aku berjanji."_

.

.

* * *

Dulu, dulu sekali Hinata pernah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak keluar dari tempat tinggalnya ini. Saat itu ia baru mulai belajar menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menumbuhkan bunga. Ibunya, sang Dewi Musim yang selalu menemaninya saat berlatih menumbuhkan bunga. Hinata―yang saat itu belum mengerti apa―mengangguk setuju dan berjanji untuk tidak keluar dari kubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebut. Untuk apa keluar, jika di dalam sini ia bisa bermain dikelilingi beraneka ragam bunga dan kupu-kupu yang cantik. Ya, itu pendapatnya, sebelum rasa bosan menggerogoti hatinya.

Penasaran.

Hinata sangat penasaran. Dewi bunga itu ingin tahu bagaimana keindahan langit saat menjelang sore dan berubahan warna yang terjadi saat beranjak semakin malam. Ia juga ingin sekali berkenalan dengan dewi bunga lainnya, mungkin mereka bisa berteman baik―mengingat Hinata tidak memiliki teman satupun.

Pikiran untuk keluar dari kubah semakin besar saat ia tahu pintu yang biasanya terkunci rapat pagi ini terbuka.

"Pasti Neji-_nii_ lupa menguncinya," batin Hinata senang.

Cepat-cepat ia segera mengambil jubah hitam miliknya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung yang lumayan besar.

"Maaf _Neji-nii_, _Kaa-san_. Aku keluar sebentaaaar… saja," ucapnya riang pada udara kosong.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia memandangi kubah penuh bunga itu, ia melihat bunga-bunga bergoyang seakan melepas kepergian si gadis indigo. Kemudian, pintu tertutup dan Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar memulai petualangan pertamanya ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menutup rapat mulutnya.

Benar-benar menakjubkan. Berapa indahnya alam di luar sana. Ada air terjun, pegunungan, dan sungai yang mengaliri air yang jernih. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya melarangnya keluar, padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada hal yang membahayakan dan jahat terjadi.

_._

Selama perjalanan Hinata bertemu banyak dewa dan dewi minor. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah. Hinata mengenal beberapa di antaranya. Seperti Kiba sang Dewa Anjing dan Shino sang Dewa Serangga, yang saat ini sudah ada di hadapan Hinata, menyapa Hinata dengan ramah.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari kubah itu, Hinata. Aku sempat terkejut," ucap Kiba yang saat ini berada di atas punggung anjing kesayangannya―Akamaru.

Hinata tersenyum, sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala Akamaru. "Hanya sebentar, Kiba. Aku tidak ingin ketahuan Neji-_nii_."

"Oh. Tapi hati-hati, ya. Karena tidak semua dewa yang tinggal di sini baik." Kali ini Shino yang berbicara. Nadanya terdengar sedikit cemas. Hinata mengangguk dan berjanji untuk berhati-hati.

Mereka berdua sering mampir ke kubah Hinata untuk sekedar minum teh dan memuji kepiawaian Hinata dalam berkebun.

"Um. _A-ano_… dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan dewi bunga lainnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tinggal berjalan lurus saja. Di belakang bukit itu ada hamparan bunga yang sangat luas. Biasanya para dewi bunga berkumpul sambil bercanda-tawa di sana." Kiba menjelaskan, tangannya menunjuk arah barat laut. Hinata dapat melihat bukit kecil dari kejauhan.

Hinata tersenyum dan menunduk, "Terima kasih Kiba, Shino. Kalau ada waktu, kalian boleh mampir ke kubah kapan saja. Nanti aku akan membuatkan teh dan kue yang sangat lezat."

"Ah, beruntung sekali kita diberi kehormatan olehmu, Hinata."

"Tentu kami akan datang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya."

Hinata melambaikan tangan, kemudian dengan semangat membara ia berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan kedua temannya tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Kiba dan Shino, Hinata semakin bersemangat. Langkahnya lebar dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah ayunya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu dewi yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan sampai. Saat ini ia sudah berada di atas bukit, matanya langsung membesar saat netranya dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Wuaahh!"

Hinata melepas tudung yang dipakainya, membuka simpul yang mengkiat erat di sekitar leher, dan dengan cepat jubahnya merosot ke bawah. Tuniknya yang berwarna putih terpampang jelas, melambai anggun saat ujung kainnya tersapu angin.

Ia sudah melupakan jubah yang teronggok lesu di bawah kakinya, karena saat ini, perhatiannya benar-benar terpusat pada ladang bunga di depan matanya. Dewi bermanik kelabu sampai lupa jika hanya dirinya yang ada di sana. Tidak ada dewi bunga seperti apa yang dikatakan Kiba beberapa saat lalu.

Hinata, sendirian di tengah padang bunga.

Tapi, bukannya takut, Hinata malah terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Benar-benar indah! Sungguh luar biasa!"

Hinata memuji terang-terangan. Bagaikan anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri ladang bunga tersebut. Ia sangat senang saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh kelopak bunga yang bermekaran dan memekik riang saat tangannya mulai memetik setangkai bunga liar berwarna putih. Dari kejauhan ladang bunga itu bagaikan lautan pelangi. Semua warna ada di sana. Merah, putih, kuning, bahkan hitam sekalipun ada di sana.

"Harumnya," pujinya sesaat setelah mencium bunga tersebut.

Semakin bersemangat, Hinata memetik bunga-bunga itu. Merah, putih, kuning. Ia memilih dengan cermat bunga yang telah mekar sempurna dan dengan lincah merangkainya menjadi sebuah mahkota bunga sederhana.

Setelah jadi ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas kepala. Dewi bunga itu menari, sesekali berlari-lari kecil sambil memetik bunga yang menarik minatnya. Dengan riang ia bermain bersama kupu-kupu sementara bibirnya bersenandung lirih, tunik putih yang dipakainya berayun seiring gerak tubuhnya.

Tanpa terasa tangannya sudah penuh dengan rangkaian bunga. Tidak hanya itu, warna langit juga sudah berubah perlahan. Dari biru muda menjadi warna jingga, warna yang mengingatkannya pada bunga daisy yang tumbuh subur di kebunnya.

.

_._

_Jangan!_

_Jangan sekali-kali terbujuk oleh ucapannya. Jangan pula kau menatap mata terkutuknya._

_Kerena, sekali kau masuk, tak akan ada jalan untukmu keluar. Meski kau mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu, menumpahkan seluruh air matamu untuk membukanya. _

_Kau tak akan pernah bebas dan jiwamu akan dikurung bersamanya._

_Bersama kegelapan abadi._

_._

_._

"Cantik."

Hinata terkejut, bahunya sedikit menegang saat mendengar suara berat dari belakang telinganya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mendengar suara gemerinjing rantai. Sontak dewi minor itu menoleh. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sosok hitam berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tubuhnya dililit kain berwarna hitam dan ada sepasang sayap gagak di belakang punggungnya. Hitam berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Namun―mungkin kerena sosok itu berdiri menutupi sinar matahari―Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa sosok berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Aneh. Hinata belum pernah segugup ini seumur hidupnya. Karena ia merasa sesuatu yang kelam dan hitam berada di sekitar sosok tersebut.

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya.

Sosok itu mendekat, menyeret rantai yang terpasang di kedua pergelangan kakinya. Suara gemerincingnya membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh perlahan. Matahari pun sudah kembali ke peraduan.

Langit berubah warna menjadi warna yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Hitam.

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia merasa tiba-tiba saja suhu di sekitar berubah, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sementara itu, sosok hitam di depannya itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi putih tertata rapi.

Tangan Si Hitam bergerak maju, dengan lancang menarik ujung rambut sang Dewi Bunga dan setelah itu menghirup aroma rambutnya kuat-kuat. "Menarik. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah kau memperkenalkan diri."

"Na-namaku Hinata."

Hinata menunduk, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan getar di nada ucapannya. Dewi minor itu benar-benar takut sekarang, lututnya lemas dan dirinya kesulitan bernafas.

"Nama yang indah. Indah―sesuai dengan wajahmu." Tangan itu berpindah objek, mengelus pipi Hinata yang lembut.

Dingin, jemari sosok asing itu terasa dingin di pipi Hinata, namun ajaibnya mampu membuat semu merah di kulit putihnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke. Aku biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Hades sang Dewa Dunia Bawah."

Sang kegelapan memperkenalkan diri. Sedikit membungkuk, meraih tangan kanan Hinata, melirik sang empunya tangan sekilas, kemudian mengecup ujung jemarinya dengan lembut.

Hinata memekik, cepat-cepat ia tarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah diperlakukan semanis ini. Seromantis ini. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang merayap dan menari-nari di bawah perutnya―seperti dikelitik oleh sayap kupu-kupu imajiner.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Hinata. Aku tak seburuk yang kaubayangkan."

Perlahan cahaya keperakan―mungkin sinar rembulan―menampakkan diri. Mulai dari kaki, badan, kemudian wajah. Sinar itu sepenuhnya menyinari sang Dewa Hades.

Hinata mematung, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak saat melihat rupa dewa kegelapan di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan kata-kata, bagaimana wajah Sasuke. Yang jelas ia tidak pernah melihat sosok dewa setampan Sasuke. Ketampanan Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Neji, Kiba, maupun Shino. Tampannya terkesan liar sekaligus menawan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Umm. Baiklah," ucapnya takut-takut.

Kemudian hening. Hinata tetap menunduk, matanya bergerak kesana-kemari asal menghindari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Ia merasa aneh saat pertama kali melihat Hinata.

Sasuke adalah Hades, dewa yang ditakuti oleh dewa maupun dewi yang tinggal di dunia atas. Sikapnya yang dingin dan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi membuat siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya langsung menjauh. Belum lagi aura kegelapan dan kematian yang terpancar cukup pekat di sekitar tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia―yang memang menyukai ketenangan―malah sangat berterimakasih jika tidak ada siapapun yang berisik dan berbicara padanya.

Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah saat melihat dari kejauhan sesosok dewi minor―dengan mahkota bunga liar di kepala―menari di tengah padang bunga?

Sangat cantik. Tak segan Sasuke memuji sosok dewi tersebut. Dewi itu memiliki surai panjang berwarna indigo, kulit bagaikan porselin, dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas di wajahnya yang ayu. Ditambah lagi saat ia dengan samar mendengar nyanyian syahdu dari bibir ranum tersebut.

Dan Sasuke harus menyalahkan panah cinta sang Cupit, karena tiba-tiba saja jatungnya―yang sudah ribuan tahun berdetak statis―tiba-tiba saja berpacu teramat cepat saat dirinya melihat sang dewi bunga sedang mencium rangkaian bunga yang beberapa saat lalu dipetiknya tadi.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkung saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ne," Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata, memaksa dewi itu menatap wajahnya, "apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"

"Ap-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Manik bulannya membuka-tutup. Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar, jika salah satu dewa tertinggi di Olympus―_plus_, baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu―mengajaknya pergi bersamanya?

"Iya, ke dunia bawah. Kau pasti ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana."

Asap hitam nan tebal muncul tiba-tiba, menyelimuti seluruh hamparan bunga. Membuat bunga dan tumbuhan di sekitar perlahan layu dan mati. Dewi bunga itu panik, menatap sekeliling dengan wajah ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bunga di sekelilingnya mati mendadak?

"Ta-tapi―" Akhirnya Hinata membuka suara, meski dengan susah payah.

"Ada aku di sampingmu."

Kain hitam yang melilit lengan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit terlepas. Hinata menatap waspada pada benda hitam tersebut. Rasa takut semakin kuat menerjang hatinya.

"Kau pasti mau 'kan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke maju selangkah.

Kain-kain hitam milik Sasuke bergerak perlahan. Membelai pipi Hinata nakal, sementara kain yang lagi satu memainkan helaian rambut Hinata.

"A-aku.." Hinata kesulitan berbicara, ditambah lagi dengan kain-kain hitam milik Sasuke yang mengganggunya. "_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa."

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan nasibnya, ibunya, Neji-_nii_, dan kubah kacanya? Dan jangan lupa janjinya pada Kiba dan Shino.

Namun saat Hinata mulai menjauh dan ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, kain-kain hitam itu langsung melilit tangan Hinata. Dewi minor itu terkesiap, mencoba dengan susah payah melepas belenggu objek hitam tersebut.

"Bisa tolong kau lepaskan ini? Aku ingin pulang," pinta Hinata.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak bisa menolak**ku**, Hinata."

Suaranya penuh dengan ancaman. Matanya obsidiannya juga berkilat aneh.

Sasuke mendekat. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah dan akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan. Obsidian bertemu amnethys. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada manik sekelam malam di hadapannya.

"Karena aku sudah menetapkan, bahwa kau adalah milikku―"

Tangan dingin Sasuke menjamah rambut Hinata, kemudian turun ke dagu dan terakhir ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir bawah Hinata. Bibir ranum Hinata bergetar saat menerima rangsangan Sasuke.

"―selamanya, Hinata," bisik Sasuke seduktif di telinga kiri Hinata.

Sasuke memberi Hinata sebuah senyuman―yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan di muka umum.

Hinata ternganga dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan sang Dewa Dunia Bawah.

Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak menuju tengkuk Hinata dan―

―**HAP!**

Lutut Hinata lemas dan pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong, saat bibir tipis dan dingin milik Sasuke menyentuh kuncup merah muda miliknya. Dewi itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak―dilihat dari tubuhnya yang dililit kain hitam Sasuke. Matanya terpejam, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dengan malu ia mulai menikmati pagutan Sasuke. Membuatnya mendamba dan tersihir oleh ciuman maut sang Dewa Kematian.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kain hitam semakin menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, berputar dalam kepulan asap kelam, dan sepasang sayap akhirnya memeluk tubuh mungil sang dewi.

Pelan-pelan tanah yang mereka pijaki bergetar, sehingga membuat daun serta bunga di sekitar bergoyang gelisah. Namun, bibir keduanya belum juga berpisah, meski retakan di bawah kaki mereka semakin membesar dan membuat pasangan itu tertelan ke dalamnya.

.

Jatuh.

Jatuh dalam kegelapan yang abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomen ne, Kaa-san.

.

Gomen_, karena melanggar janji kita._

_._

_Aku tidak tahu, karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terjerat pesonanya._

_Matanya yang kelam membuatku terhipnotis._

_Senyumnya yang menawan mampu membuat hatiku goyah._

.

.

_Ya, sepertinya aku jatuh_ _cinta_ Kaa-san

_Jatuh cinta pada kegelapan itu sendiri_

.

.

.

**.Fin.**

* * *

Kalian pasti tahu salah satu mitologi yunani ini, 'kan? Itu loh tentang Hades, Dementer dan Persephone. Kalau belum tahu silhkan coba cek di google. Tentang salah satu dari tiga dewa terkuat (Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades) yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Persephone anak dari Dementer.

Maaf jika ada yang salah dalam pengetikan, dan untuk Rika yang minta dibuatin hadesXpersephone, happy sweet seventeen! Gomen kalo fic request-an mu 'ga sesuai dengan harapan dan ngasih hadiahnya kecepetan, soalnya tanggal 25 nanti aku ga yakin aku publish.

Happy 14SHE, minna!

Bagi reader, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya #kedipkedip


End file.
